


Salad Way: The Saladening Way

by daddycus



Series: Salad Way [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Salad Fingers
Genre: F/M, M/M, salad fingers is a female and the mom of salad way, you gotta read the series to know who salad way is i'm sorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: Salad Way finds his daddy





	Salad Way: The Saladening Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threecheersforMCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforMCR/gifts).



> welcome to the third installation of my salad fingers/gerard way lovechild series. i don't even like my chem anymore. featuring frank iero.

It was quiet in Frnk's hotel room. He had just gotten back from wherever the fuck he was. He's been sitting on his bed, still wearing what he went out in, just staring at the wall instead of getting ready for bed. As we all often do. Just as he sighed deeply and got ready to watch Girlfriends' Guide To Divorce on Bravo, there was a series of knocks on his door, very slowly.

As he opened it, he came face to face with (TheLegend27) a green creature wearing a cloak. The creature had semi long faded red hair, creepy ass red eyes, and really fuckin' weird hands, man.

"Henlo, rat. I am searching for Gerard Way. I need to find my father."

Frank, confused af, replied:

"Okay first of all idfk where he is, I haven't seen him in a long ass time. And how tf is someone so smexy _your_ daddy?"

Salad, now enraged, pushed past Frnk and entered his room.

"My father told me tales of his lover when i was just an embryo in my salad mother's womb. While she was asleep."

Successful Cheating 101.

"I believe that man is you"

"Ok fam idk who ya frickin dad is but can you leave? This week's episode is when we find out if one of the girlfriends is pregnant."

Salad Way tsked and used his futurey powers to spoil the ending of the series for Frnk.

"OOF now that i've finished my binging show i feel empty inside and bored."

As we all often do.

"Help me find my daddy."

"Ok let's go"

Frnk and Salad use Salad's weird ass powers to travel to Gerardland, USA, where Gerald and his family live.

On the way, Frank notices the word "Marjory" tattooed on Salad's neck in ranch. There is a male name too but i forgot it so im not putting it in this story.

Once they reach the giant Waynsion in which the Ways live, Salad lets out a loud ass gutterall yell which draws Gerald out of his home with his wife who was obviously well fucked recently.

"DADDY"

Gerald, clutching his weapon of choice (a dead raccoon), steps closer.

"Who are you?? Are there more salad peoples in the world??"

Salad steps to Gerald and slaps him.

"First of all bitch, we called Salad Fingers. Second of all, remember my mom bitch?? After I was born you ate her!!"

"OOF boi was she stale"

Salad shoved his long af finger down Gerald's throat.

"I know you secretly like choking you closeted gay boi"

"WHAT?? SO THATS WHY U ALWAYS WANT ME TO FUCK U WITH A STRAPON?!?!"

Awe, poor Lindsey Way.

"ajkdjdndkdjendb" Gerald chokes out.

Lindsey steals their kids and drives to New Mexico.

"I want you and Frnk to fuck, right here right now. That's the only way i'll forgive you for eating my Salad Mom and giving me up to be adopted by dolphins who raped me 27 times a day."

"miss me with that gay shit" both Frnk and Gerald said at the same time, then slowly met eyes. They looked in love.

"omg you really are meant to be, look you think the same vines"

suddenly Frnk runs at Gerald and makes out with him.

Frnk and Salad move in with Gerald and they're a family. Da End.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.


End file.
